With the ubiquitous use of computing devices and communication networks, demand for data storage has increased exponentially in recent years. Typically, different users store data of interest at different locations. For example, some users may store data on network servers and others may store data on local machines. Thus, organizations may have to ensure that data which is useful to investors, users, and employees is stored and maintained in an efficient manner. Generally, for storing data which is less frequently accessed, organizations employ tape libraries having a plurality of tape drives in which the data is stored on magnetic tapes.